Inuyasha Nowadays
by Briar-Hawkwrath
Summary: This is what would happen if Inuyasha and Mirokou met nowadays.WARNINGSlash
1. Default Chapter

*WARNING* This does have slash in it.A Mirokou Inuyasha slash  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha cursed his evil textbooks as he shifted their weight in his arms.  
  
He cursed again as his jet black hair whipped into his face and into his eyes.Then practically yelled in frustration as his red MC hammer pants caught on a hedge near the sidewalk.  
  
Inuyasha's eye began to twitch as the sound of cheerful whistling reached his ears.He turned to look behind him and nearly tripped.There was that snob Mirokou.As usual girls of every age swarmed around him.Just watching him lovingly and tilting their heads to hear his whistling.  
  
"Why does he get everything?Why am I left carrying a million heavy textbooks and tripping over every little twig in my path while he has a personal troop of girls at his every call?"Inuyasha growled to himself.  
  
Just then a squealing blurr dashed past him, causing him to sway slightly and the books falls from his arms.  
  
"Damn you Kagome!"Inuyasha screamed while shaking his fist.  
  
Mirokou paused and mock brightened and Kagome siddled up to him,"Oh Mirokou I was waiting for you ALL morning."  
  
Inuyasha growled, then a embaressed flush crept onto his cheeks as he realized he was close enough to the school that everyone had seen his little misfortune.  
  
Of course most of the students were laughing but some just ignored him like usual.Inuyasha got to his feet, rearanging the textbooks once more into their stack in his arms.  
  
"Hello there Inuyahsa."Mirokou said as he and the girls walked past him.  
  
"Get lost Mirokou,"Inuyahsa growled.  
  
Mirokou laughed and continued walking as the girls followed him.  
  
Inuyasha's eye continued to twitch.Kagome trailed after Mirokou but stopped to innocently tweak Inuyasha's nose, then frolicked after Mirokou, leaving him trebling in fury. 


	2. Chapt 2 Inuyash gets a surprise

*This is the next chapter in my Inuyahsa fic.I hope you ike it so far.*  
  
***********************************  
  
Inuyasha finally got into the building, past all the 'visible' people who were constantly shoving him out of their way in their rush to get to class.  
  
On his way to his locker Kikyo, the quiet insane girl, shouldered past him to walk with a blank expression.Inuyasha stopped in his struggling to watch her walk gracefully down the hall...then she turned the corner and was gone from his sight.  
  
"Hehe...look there's that Inuyasha boy."A giggly high pitched voice said, just 'accidentally' within his hearing range.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched and he continued walking.  
  
"Yeah....why doesn't he ever talk?He's like..a snob or something."  
  
"Songo!He can hear you!"Said a voice that soon after broke into ridiculous giggles.  
  
"Who cares?I swear..he gives everyone the cold shoulder."Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye to see Songo, the rich popular snob, throw her hair under her shoulder and eye him in distaste.  
  
"Stupid girls...stupid Mirokou...stupid life."Inuyasha muttered and carefully turned the lock to his combination.  
  
"Hello there Inuyasha."Mirokou said, his locker located conviniently right next to Inuyasha's.  
  
"What do you want Mirokou?"Inuyasha growled while stuffing his books into his small locker.  
  
Mirokou shut his own locker and leaned against it, watching Inuyasha.Inuyasha shut his locker and turned to Mirokou.  
  
"Inuyasha...why do you hate everyone?"Mirokou said with a mocking tilt of his head.  
  
"You wanna know why?"Inuyasha raged,"Cause its people like you that treat me like crap and make my life a living hell.Now step off."  
  
Mirokou actually blinked, then tossed his head.The raging Inuyasha turned the other way and stalked off to his first class...  
  
*********  
  
After math class he finally went to his locker, hardly awake, to gather his other books to go home.Mirokou was once more at his own locker.Inuyasha kept his eyes on his locker as he gathered his things then shut it.Mirokou was watching him with those piercing hazel eyes.  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip and trudged forward and out the main school doors, Mirokou at his side.Inuyasha's pained heart refused to believe Mirokou was walking with him for any other reason than pity.  
  
"So...I never realised we lived so close."Mirokou said.  
  
The unsure, and now confused Inuyasha shrugged, watching the sidewalk go by beneath his feet.  
  
Mirokou's hand nudged his and Inuyasha blinked in surprised.  
  
******* 


End file.
